


Property

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, M/M, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always belonged to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property

**Author's Note:**

> This flew from my (literal) pen at work while I was bored. And I'm not sure which is going to get me to that _Special Hell_ quicker - this or Wincest.

**Disclaimer: Ah, if they were only mine. But, alas, they belong to others.**

**************

You've wanted him since you turn 15 and he comes to visit from Annapolis in his uniform.

You are so hot for him that you let Billy Miles, who is 6'1", with brown hair and hazel eyes, fuck you in the back seat of his car, insisting he wear his ROTC uniform.

You begin to have wet dreams about him.

You know it's wrong and immoral, but you can't stop.

You are more than aware that he knows, but he never says anything.

Not until the day you turn 18.

You aren't prepared for him coming into your bedroom and pulling Teddy Underwood off of you, threatening to kill him for touching you.

Teddy assumes he's angry for the wrong reasons.

Once Teddy flees he grabs you and throws you on the bed, looming over you with fire in his eyes.

You see the condom in his hand and you know what he's going to do.

It's quick and filthy and he doesn't even take his pants all the way off.

He warns you that there is to be nobody else but him.

He's gone two days later but you don't listen.

You sleep around, hoping to get that feeling back, but you never do.

When he sees you next he fucks you again, telling you that you are his property, and then he leaves you.

He comes to California and finds you with a man, and for the first time you're afraid of him, but he doesn't hurt you; he could never hurt you.

He leaves you with the same warning and this time you obey; you stop dating.

You return home after the death of your father and he comes to your bed, but this time he is gentle and for the first time he doesn't fuck you; this time he makes love to you.

His partner finds you together but there is no surprise; they've been together so long there is no more shock value.

He wants to watch you with his partner and you both refuse; there is but so much either of you will do for him.

He is a master of seduction and you both end up saying yes. 

Afterwards they both take you, doing things to your body that have never been done, sending you into a euphoric bliss, into a haze of desire.

He makes you watch while he fucks his partner.

He sends you away and it hurts inside.

You swear you will never let him touch you again.

But you know in both your heart and gut, in your very soul, that it's a lie.

When he sees you again he tells you what he and his partner want and you try to say no, but you can't.

You rub your swollen belly, knowing your child will have blond hair and blue eyes like his biological father, the only man you have ever been bare with.

Your name is Mary Ann McGarrett.

Your child will bear the surname of Williams.

And your brother Steve owns you.

**FIN**


End file.
